


尤东东和他的霸道总裁（二）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 训诫 spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	尤东东和他的霸道总裁（二）

其实东东也不是真的多想哭，他就是害怕紧张，眼泪挤了挤也就没了，趴在总裁肩膀抽鼻子。总裁轻轻拍他屁股，问：“现在打还是洗完打？”  
  
东东脑袋一片空白，头都是晕的。他好生气，但又没立场跟总裁闹。费尽力气想了下，打完洗澡，腿都软了站也站不住，屁股被热水一激更疼。  
  
激烈的思想斗争之后，东东咬着嘴唇走进浴室，走之前还特哀怨地看了总裁一眼。  
  
洗完澡从热气腾腾的浴室出来，迎面就是一块清爽干燥的大毛巾，把人从头到尾严严实实地裹住了。总裁沉默着给心爱的小家伙擦干头发，东东就靠在他怀里发呆。越是临近挨打，他越怕，心脏疯狂在胸腔里跳动，恨不得下一秒就昏过去，啥也不想管了。  
  
擦干了身子，软乎乎的小东西坐在自己怀里，纠结的小表情从刚才到现在没停过。总裁是故意晾着他，由着他害怕，算是让他长记性。  
  
感觉到总裁的手停下来，尤东东知道自己要挨打了，眼泪一瞬间又涌出来。红着眼睛看向总裁，扁着嘴就要哭。  
  
总裁把他抱在大腿上，亲了他嘴唇一下。不顾人还紧张得要死，搂着他的小身板，大手又轻轻揉着屁股。小东西浑身上下就这小块地方有点肉，摸起来滑嫩细腻，做起来夹得人又紧又爽，打肿之后红彤彤的视线刺激更加叫人发狂。  
  
东东就是总裁的潘彼得，小天使，被宠在手心里怕他长不大，又怕他长大了。东东这几年在总裁的羽翼下活得越发恣意顺遂，像是养得皮毛油亮的小狐狸，骄傲又自由。  
  
心里满满的喜欢，总裁面上却没有露出丝毫。他把光溜溜的小东西拉到床上准备好的枕头上，垫高臀部。尤东东特别瘦，费心费力地养了那么久还是瘦得跟纸片似的，往那里一趴看着就特别可怜巴巴的，只想饶过他。  
  
但总裁只是弯下腰拍拍他圆润的小屁股，吩咐道：“好好反省，等我回来。”  
  
尤东东一抖，埋在手臂里，受不住地呜咽起来。

总裁只用了十分钟就洗好澡擦干出来，他的宝贝还在大床上趴着呢。穿好睡衣站在床前，就看到老老实实趴着的尤东东瑟缩了一下，咬着嘴唇扭过头看他。  
  
一米九的高大身材，强壮结实的肌肉，坚毅硬朗的面容，东东吞了口口水，真的好帅啊！脸又不争气地红了。再往下看，却看到手里拎着的一块板子和软绳，东东的脸立刻垮了。  
  
总裁站在欣赏了一番眼前的美景。突起的肩胛骨，白嫩的肉体，纤细的小腰，圆润的屁股翘起在空中，又细又长的腿紧张地绞着，连脚指头都透出可爱。总裁只想把小家伙抓起来狠狠来一发。他把板子绳子往东东面前一放，直接把人从枕头上拎起来亲。  
  
东东正绷紧了浑身的肌肉等着板子落下来，谁料到等来的却是总裁的亲吻。这个时候当然是宁可挨操也不要挨揍，于是他卖力地回应总裁的热吻。两条舌头在口腔中用力纠缠，吸吮，直把空气抽空，彼此气喘吁吁地分开。尤东东跪在床上，身体已经有了反应，伸手就去摸总裁。  
  
总裁被他一摸，低低地笑了。东东隔着内裤，只觉得手中那话儿涨得更大，扯下裤头，凑上去舔。总裁没料到小家伙今天这么热情，嘴角的笑意怎么也掩不住，任由他把自己吞进口中，只觉得浑身舒坦。  
  
东东被总裁宠惯了，很少帮他口，经验非常不足。但就是这生涩的技巧，也让总裁非常开心。低下头就看到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋在不断吞吐自己的分身，水声啧啧，不小心用力过猛抵到喉口还会发出低声的呜咽。吮了半天，硬邦邦的阴茎还是坚挺在口中，丝毫没有软下去的意思。  
  
叹口气，总裁抓住尤东东的头发，斥道：“笨死了！”说着，自己动了起来。东东被动承受，眼圈红红的，抬起无辜的眼睛眨巴眨巴看着总裁。总裁终于忍不住笑起来，捏紧他的下巴，尽数泄在他的嘴里。  
  
“吞掉，免你十下板子。”  
  
尤东东满口咸腥，正在激情骂娘，听到这话一时间不知道该作何反应，不知道该高兴还是委屈，最后为了屁股还是苦着脸咬咬牙吞了下去。  
  
“为什么还要打我啊？！”东东觉得自己被骗了，免费送上门伺候完竟然还要挨揍，哑着嗓子就想打滚耍赖。  
  
总裁看他可可爱爱的样子，蹲下身子抹掉他嘴角的精液，面无表情地问：“我什么时候说过不打了？”  
  
东东跪坐在床上，像被霜打了的茄子一样蔫儿蔫儿的，身前的小小东也无精打采的样子。总裁坐下来，把人拉过来放在膝头，还贴心地放好了小小东的位置。  
  
尤东东抱着总裁的大腿，感受自己的屁股被耸起垫高，两腿分开，凉风阵阵吹在自己的双腿间，忽然真实感受到真的要挨打了。他怯怯地哭喊：“哥，哥，轻点……”  
  
总裁卷起袖子，看着眼前这个发着抖的小屁股，又软又白，扬起巴掌重重地抽了下去。  
  
“啊！”  
  
第一下就让东东整个弹起来，他清晰地感受到整个屁股都被覆盖了，火辣辣的疼痛从身后传遍全身，一下子肿了起来。  
  
总裁不再停顿，噼里啪啦地开揍。他集中在臀峰处抽打，一巴掌下去整个屁股都颤抖起来，臀肉在掌风下疯狂抖动，一瞬间发白然后慢慢变红。总裁的手劲很大，手掌很厚实，打得非常重，每一下都结结实实地抽在屁股上，没过几分钟整个屁股都呈现出深红色，浮肿了起来。  
  
屁股翘在半空中承受被动的挨打，一巴掌一巴掌地打在屁股上，总东东觉得自己痛得要死掉了。耳边还是巴掌扇肉的声音，“啪啪啪”，他脸羞得滚烫，屁股也滚烫，眼睛湿湿的，发出难耐的呻吟。  
  
痛打了五六分钟，总裁停了下来。尤东东趴在他膝头可怜巴巴地喘着气，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，打湿了床单。但他知道这只是热身，还不是真正的处罚。  
  
果然，下一秒总裁开口问：“刚才反省过了，说说看，今天为什么挨打？”  
  
东东咬着嘴唇，小小声说：“乱穿马路，不注意安全。”  
  
“啪！”  
  
总裁又一巴掌扇上来，咬牙切齿地说：“我说过多少次，走路时候不要玩手机，你怎么说的？知道了知道了，结果呢？”  
  
东东不讲话。  
  
“啪啪啪！”又是三巴掌抽上来。东东哇哇地叫着。  
  
“给我说话。”  
  
“我，我以后不会了……我知道错了……”  
  
“上次说走路玩手机怎么办？”  
  
东东又是沉默。他怎么敢说！上次被总裁揪着耳朵，强行签下不平等条约，再走路玩手机就打到屁股开花，这次就直直地栽到人手上，难道还真的屁股打开花不成？东东支吾着不说话，总裁又扬起巴掌重重打了起来。  
  
“别，别打了，别打了……呜呜呜……好痛，哥哥，不要打了……”  
  
东东哭着求饶，总裁却不为所动，巴掌照样扇得又快又狠。刚刚缓解一阵的皮肉又被激起强烈的痛感，东东实在痛得不行，眼泪乱飚，哭着说：“你，你说，再玩手机，就打……”  
  
“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”  
  
“就，就打屁股！……”  
  
总裁终于停下来。尤东东觉得自己脑袋嗡嗡地响着，呼吸急促，撑在总裁膝头大口喘气。总裁心里不忍，帮他轻轻揉着屁股。刚才软软的小屁股，此时已经肿起一圈，摸起来热得烫手。  
  
“是的，不听话的小孩就要被打屁股。”总裁故意用语言羞他，眼神牢牢锁在自己的小东西身上，“不仅用巴掌打，还要用板子打。把屁股打痛打肿，下次过马路的时候就知道该怎么做。”  
  
东东扭过头看总裁，噘着嘴很不高兴。他整张脸都红红的，沾满了鼻涕眼泪，乌黑的眸子在泪水中更加发亮，嘴唇红红的，还覆着齿印，也不知道是总裁还是自己咬的。  
  
总裁也不嫌弃他脏兮兮的脸蛋，低下头重重亲了一口，把他抱起来放在大床上，分开双腿，拿软绳绕住脚踝捆在两边床尾，又用枕头塞进身下，垫高了臀部，这才拿起板子。这块板子比手掌略大一些，厚实又坚硬，无数次在重击中亲吻尤东东的屁股，把人打得泪水涟涟。  
  
尤东东被迫双腿大张，屁股抬高，感受股间的空气流动。虽然面对的是总裁，还是羞红了脸。失去了安全感，他的下身完完全全暴露在总裁的板子下，真是又惊又怕，不敢动弹。  
  
总裁比划了一下，下达最后判决：“四十下，自己报数。”


End file.
